


Piano Play

by surrenderdammit



Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sort of AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Chiaki and Nodame returns home from a date, originally to play the piano. What ensued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Play

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only Nodame fic, a re-post from my FFNet account. Posted back in 2009.

It had been a long day, and although he was extremely tired there was still a deep feeling of satisfaction that a job well done brings. The orchestra had played well, and the music that had sounded so jerky and uneven had smoothed out into a pleasant, colorful piece that did justice for its composer within a matter of weeks. Today, he mused, it had been perfected. He suspected it was not only because of the filled seats in the concert hall, but also because of the people filling them. Sighing, he patted the white towel along his neck and removed the sweat still sticking to his skin, smiling crookedly at the way people's music was so easily affected by emotions. Had it sounded so wonderful today – illustrating a warm, pink flowerbed with the soft tunes – if the concert had been on another day than the 14th of February? With lovers, wives, husbands, parents, friends– people who rarely came to such expensive concerts regularly – in the audience to support and appreciate the performance, he supposed it wasn't so strange that there had been extra warmth to the sound echoing in the halls today.

Suddenly, the door to the room he occupied slammed open to reveal a teary eyed young woman with tousled hair and a wrinkly dress. He still had his back turned, but he knew who it was before she flung herself at him and cried out his name, and there was no sign of surprise as he just sighed in response.

"Chiaki-senpai!" she bawled, forcing whatever air he had left out of his lung with her steel-like grip of his midsection. He gasped and quickly grabbed her large hands, prying her off his person with difficulty. "Nodame!" he yelled as he struggled to keep some distance between them, "What are you doing? Stop crying!"

Sniffing, she seemed to calm down as he glared down at her, a light blush coloring his cheeks. He hated it when she cried, and although he knew it was stupid, he couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, she hadn't liked his performance. Momentarily closing his eyes, he silently reminded himself that she  _always_ liked his music. Refocusing his gaze on her, his frown ceased as he observed her drying her eyes like an infant; curling her hands into fists and rubbing, all the while sniffing and breathing hard.

"Chiaki-senpaaai," she whined, lowering her hands from her face, "Will you play with me tonight?"

The blush on his cheeks deepened several shades at her words, and even more so when he realized she meant nothing by it.  _She's talking about music, you idiot!,_  he thought, berating himself for being the one with the dirty thoughts when that was clearly  _her_ expertise. But since she had taken up the habit to randomly sleep in  _his_  bed whenever she came over, he had started to wonder if it was somehow contagious. Running a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit, he sighed. The wide, watery eyes in a pouting fish-face compelled him to answer, and he found that he would really like to hear her piano tonight. Nodding, he said "Yes" before pausing, smiling a bit as he continued, "but first, we'll go out and grab something to eat."

"Gyaaabon!!" she exclaimed in joy before latching onto his arm and burying her face in his sleeve. Well, at least she'd stopped crying.

oOo

He didn't realize how much their little Valentine date meant to her until they arrived home, having eaten of the wonderful French cuisine and consumed a healthy amount of wine. Supporting each other as they stumbled inside his rooms, he had been taken by surprise when she pushed him, hard, so he landed awkwardly on his behind. Too stunned to take much notice of the pain, he watched with blurry vision as she fell down to join him, landing on her knees between his legs with her hands around his neck and her face buried in his chest. It was with a slur he asked her what the hell she was doing, but she merely responded by hugging him tighter before he managed to push her away. While he was bit annoyed by the fact that she had him caught after making him fall to the floor, and that he was now sore, he was currently trying to persuade himself the knee between his legs was  _not_  brushing against anything at all. It didn't help that she moved up to breathe hotly in his ear, hugging him so close that her breasts were pressed against his frame, and that her  _clean_  smell had always made his head a bit lighter – this time being no exception.

"Thank you, Shin'ichi," she mumbled, lips brushing the sensitive shell of his ear as she spoke with a happy sigh that sent a shiver down his spine. He found his free hand settle at the small of her back, resting lightly against the teasingly are skin, while his other now supported both of their weight alone. He did not mind, because her skin was so smooth and warm against his. To think earlier, he had cursed Tanya for taking Nodame shopping, because the black dress she'd worn today was scandalous with its naked back, flowing skirt, silky fabric and tight fit. Now he found little reason to disagree with the design, as his fingertips played gently along her spine; going dangerously low before moving up again. He might've claimed on a few occasions that she has no curves, but he couldn't deny that the woman embracing him was soft and feminine against his own hard, pointy frame. The urge to kiss her, which had been growing steadily throughout the evening, finally overtook him as he gently pressed his lips against the joint of her slim neck and shoulder. Her previously heavy breathing hitched at the contact, and he noted with satisfaction how she reacted immediately to his advances as he continued to plant feathery light kisses along her shoulder and neck. Her heart was beating fast and hard against him; her embrace loosened as she lost the strength in her grip and her usual silly exclamations were strangely erotic in the breathy way she moaned them into his ear. He found himself shaking ever so slightly in response, and he quickly sat up straighter to allow him to use both hands as he began to caress her back and hips. When she suddenly nibbled at his earlobe, licking the sensitive skin and placing a soft kiss on the same spot, his head jerked up and he noticed they had yet to close the door. Blushing deeply at the realization that someone could've walked by, seeing them do  _this_ , he hurriedly moved away from her and stood; quickly walking over to close and lock the he turned to face her again, she had let her head hung low in a dejected manner he immediately knew was  _not_  a good sign.

"No-nodame?" he called uncertainly, making his way to her with a few steps. She didn't seem to react, but when his hand touched her shoulder she almost flew up on her feet and turn in one swirling motion that caused him to stumble a step back in order to keep his balance. The wide smile on her face baffled him, but he had little time to react as she grasped his hand and dragged him further into his flat.

"Let's play now, Chiaki-senpai!" she chirped, still grinning, while leading him towards his piano. He sighed in frustration, knowing full well she was avoiding his gaze even as she giggled in excitement. His cheeks were still burning, and he frowned in displeasure at the nervous fluttering of his stomach. The chances that she had mistaken his quick department to close the door for rejection were in her world pretty big, and although he wanted to assure her that stopping had been the  _last_  thing on his mind back then, the fact that it was just too  _embarrassing_ kept him from doing so.

"Alright," he said after a moment, trying to silence his thoughts. "What do you want to play?" But even as he spoke and made his way towards his violin, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a stop. Puzzled, he turned his head to meet her surprisingly clear gaze. If it wasn't for the tell-tale blush on her cheek, and the slight swaying motion of her body, he would've thought she was completely sober. Pouting, she used her best pleading voice to answer his questioning stare.

"Nodame wants to play the piano with Chiaki-senpai," she said, tugging at his sleeve. "It's okay if it's just one piano, it'll be fun anyway! Please, senpai?"

 _A piano duet with a single piano? Really, Nodame, you weirdo,_  he mused, although the smile tugging at his lips betrayed his amusement. "Very well," he said with a nod before settling down on the seat, waiting for her to join. Once she too was seated, he glanced her way and flashed her a smile. "Now then," he began with a light tone, "what would you like us to play?"

Humming, she placed a finger against her lips as she thought for a moment and he found his eyes drawn to her while he absently wondered why he hadn't kissed her more since they got together. He didn't have time to think of a reasonable answer before she happily exclaimed something in her own language that probably meant something along the lines of "Oh! I've got it!".

"Mozart's sonata in D major, for two pianos!" she said, pausing at his skeptical expression. Continuing with a pout, she mumbled, "We can play it on one piano though, right, senpai?"

Sighing, he ruffled her hair with his hand and smiled. "We can pull it off." She exclaimed a familiar noise of happiness, briefly hugging him, before turning back towards the piano and getting ready.  _The first piece we played together, Mozart's sonata in D major,_  he mused as he followed suit, and soon they began to play.

oOo

She had lost herself in the music again, if her ridiculous fish-face was of any indication. He had little trouble keeping up with her erratic playing, but instead of directing her as if the piano was his baton, he chose to merely follow. It didn't sound as well as it should, but he enjoyed it all the same. It was relaxing, and he soon let his fingers play across the keys as if they were on her skin, like they had been mere moments before. He noted with slight embarrassment how the passion he felt coursing through his veins at the fresh memory of her body so close to his seemed to color the piece deep, velvety red, while Nodame's own playful tones made it ridiculously teasing in its cheerful, upbeat melody. His awareness of her beside him only seemed to increase as their music continued to fill the room, and he wondered if he could continue for eight more minutes when all he really wanted to do was kiss away that stupid pout adoring her lips.

His brows drew together in a frown as he concentrated on keeping such thoughts and urges at bay, but it was quickly broken when her hand bumped into his. Gasping, she opened her eyes and he realized she had momentarily forgotten that she shared the piano with someone else. He didn't know whether to be offended or amused, but as she faced him and started to apologize desperately, he chose the latter.

"So sorry senpai!" she repeated, bowing her head. "Let's try again, please! Nodame won't mess up again, so, please!"

As she looked up, head still bowed but titled upwards, he wondered if she knew how appealing she looked with pink cheeks and wide, pleading eyes fixed solely on him. He doubted it, because if she did, too many things would go her way whether he liked it or not. Pausing in his musings, he eyed her and noted with slight despair that a few fait, red marks had formed along her shoulder and neck. Hurriedly he looked away, only to meet her worried gaze, and he figured this was a good time to convince her he had not meant to reject her earlier. The alcohol made him too unpredictable.

 _Damn, why did I have so much to drink?_ , he thought as he leaned down; cupping her face with his hands and bringing it up to eyelevel before he moved closer, stopping only when their lips brushed and he could taste her uneven breathing. A surge of pleasure made his stomach tie in a knot when she threw herself at him, once again pressing herself so close he almost lost his breath. He allowed her to kiss him, and gladly responded by tracing her lips with his tongue and nudging them open. She gasped, and he suppressed a chuckle as he slipped inside her hot mouth, tasting the chocolate parfait she'd had as dessert with a hum of approval. Embracing her around her waist, he quickly tightened his grip in warning when she started to move away. But when she continued to struggle, he finally loosened his grip. He noted with please that she didn't break the kiss; merely repositioned herself on his lap, between his frame and the piano. No longer having to twist his upper body, he found himself relaxing and once again this evening he let his hands wander up and down her back and sides, only this time he dared to pause when he reached the top of her ribs; brushing his thumbs on the underside of her clothed breasts.

Her reaction was delicious and immediate; biting down on his lip, she arched her back and unknowingly pressed her pelvis against his growing arousal. It caught him off guard, and he gasped while fighting the urge to thrust upwards seeking more of the pleasurable stimulation. She seemed to have frozen in his grip, and he didn't know if it was because of what she no doubt felt pressing against her soft behind, or because of his own reaction. Not wanting her to be frightened and stop what they were doing, he gently resumed caressing her while leaning in to recapture her lips. When she didn't protest, and merely shut her eyes and meeting his tongue with his own, he suppressed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe she made him this hot within a couple of minutes, especially during the time when they hadn't done anything but play the piano. Being a good looking male who was both rich and talented, he had a lot of experience to call upon, while this weird mongoose woman should feel lucky that she had at least gotten her first kiss before her twenties. But, he had to admit, no one had made him feel like Nodame. He sincerely cared about this female, although he had a hard time admitting it out loud. Not sure when the physical attraction had snuck upon him, all he knew was that right now, no one could replace this woman in his arms.

"Seeenpaiii," she moaned in protest when he broke their kiss, but released a happy squeal once he replaced his mouth on her neck and sucked, catching the fluttering vein of her pulse with ease and scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth. While he continued to work on a good mark to leave on the pale flesh, he let his hands return to her chest where he gently cupped her breasts. Again, she arched against him and he released the skin of her neck to take a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to calm down. Moving too fast would do him no good. But then, she moved. It seemed as if she'd noticed that grinding her hips against his would make him react, and he wasn't sure if he should feel good or bad about this. When she settled a steady rhythm and pressed harder against him, he admitted it was good, very good indeed. Groaning, he whispered her name in a hoarse voice that seemed to surprise her. She observed him with a curiosity he found strangely exciting, and when he met her gaze he watched in pleasure as her eyes opened wide once he matched her grinding with a thrust of his own. In one voice, they moaned, and he quickly stole another kiss to silence her.  _Slow down,_  he thought, even as his fingers started to hook under the straps of her dress,  _slow down!_

When she removed her arms from his neck to allow him to slip off the straps, he decided that if she didn't want it, she'd probably knee him in the groin and get away. Not a very comforting thought that she was capable of doing so, but at the moment, he really didn't care.

It was easier than he thought to remove the dress; it was already pooling around her hips and leaving her whole upper body completely bare, even if she was covering her breasts with her arms. Although he found it a bit frustrating, he couldn't deny that the cleavage it created was very appealing, and the blush coloring her cheeks as well as the embarrassed look on her face made her look very cute. Unable to resist, he leaned closer to plant a soft kiss in the corner of her mouth before pulling back to resume gazing at her. It was the first time he saw her naked, and he would savor each moment.

"Nodame," he said softly, returning his eyes to meet her own. "Remove your arms."

She did, silently, and he had to compliment her courage. The determination in her eyes told him she had probably wanted to do this for a long time, that pervert. But his attention was now directed elsewhere, and he had to admit, he was no better. Immediately his hands found their way to her breasts, now cupping them without the fabric in between. It was a very pleasant feeling, the skin softer and smoother than anywhere else he had touched so far. Warm and heavy in his grip, he decided that he liked them, even if it made his blush turn a shade darker.

Once he started kneading her soft but firm mounds, her own hands gripped the front of his shirt harshly and he feared she would tear it apart. Instead, she buried her face in the curve of his neck and breathed heavily against his skin. Smiling slightly, he flicked his thumbs over her tightening nipples and earned himself a pleased moan. He repeated the motion while leaning down to take a whiff of her scent; brown, messy hair tickling his nose. For a moment he paused, thinking what to do next. They were still on the piano seat, they were still remotely dressed and she was very hard to resist at this moment.

"Is something wrong, Shin'ichi? Why did you stop again? Did Nodame do something?" he heard her mumble worriedly against his neck, pressing herself against the palm of his hands. He pushed her backwards, forcing her to sit up straight before capturing her lips in a brief kiss. "Idiot," he mumbled, slightly annoyed, before kissing her again, this time deeply. She moaned and squirmed against him, and he snuck his arms around her to reach for the lid of the piano; closing it with a thud. She didn't seem to notice what he was doing until he started to lift her; pushing her back until she was sitting on the lid instead of his lap. The kiss had been broken, but he occupied his lips with her neck instead and moved downwards while taking a hold of her legs and placing her feet on either side of his hips for support. Before she could protest he had already arrived by her breasts and with a flick of his tongue he made her gasp his name in surprise. He hummed in approval before taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly while tracing circles on her thighs with his hands. The stimulation seemed to be a bit too sudden for her, and she grabbed his hair with an almost painful grip while she struggled to keep her moans as quiet as possible. She had to bite down hard on her tongue once he reached her heated center; his fingers teasing the skin by the hem of her now soaked panties before slipping inside to search for the bundle of nerves that would make her choke on his name. She did, once he stroked her hard with his thumb and moved it in a circling motion; altering between harsh and soft to tease her tingling nerves. The wet licking of his tongue against her nipples made her all the more sensitive, and he had to brace himself against the strength of her thighs when her muscles contracted and she tried to close them together once her first small orgasm hit. She sighed his name, and he felt a surge of male satisfaction at the pleased tone of her voice. However, he himself was aching in need for release and he did not want to harm his piano with what he had in mind.

"Shi-shin'ichi!" she gasped when he abruptly stood, pulling her close and lifting her with ease. On reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he began to walk towards his bedroom; ignoring the dazed, happy face the idiot woman in his arms was making.

"Shin'ichiiii," she chirped, hugging him closer as he entered the room. "What was wrong with the piano?"

Growling, he almost threw her onto the bed; making her shriek in surprise. With a glare, he crawled on top and loomed over her, taking in her blush and surprised expression. "Maybe next time," he mumbled, unable to resist, before bending down to cut off whatever she was going to ask with a brief, but intense, kiss. "Now, undress me," he demanded, voice husky and startling even himself. He hadn't been with a woman since he met Nodame, and if was to be honest, he hadn't wanted one, unless it was her. Having her underneath him, finally, he could hardly wait to sate the hunger he felt tearing at every fiber of his body. So when she hesitated, still bewildered at his command, he merely stared her down and guided her hands to the buttons of his shirt. She seemed to snap out of whatever daze she'd been in, and eagerly started to work on getting him naked. He watched her in silence for a while, choosing to do nothing, and felt a familiar feeling of satisfaction and smug pride overcome him at the obvious display of wanton need of _him_  that she presented. It wasn't until she started to struggle to slip his shirt and the jacked off that he decided to help. Raising himself to stand on his knees, he easily removed them and tossed them to the floor, all the while observing as she sat up to face him; eyeing his now naked chest with unrestrained lust.  _So honest,_  he thought with a sigh, fighting down another blush as her hands started to wander across his naked skin, brushing past his nipples several times and making him shiver.

Wondering what she would do next, he allowed her to continue and had to take a deep breath in surprise when her hands dipped down to remove his belt and unzip his pants. Her eyes, which had been staring intently at every inch of revealed flesh on his body, returned to his face and she looked almost afraid that he would stop her.  _Idiot,_  he thought, cupping her cheek with one hand and letting the other rest on her hip while he softly kissed her, wetting her lips with his tongue and tasting the unique flavor of her. Momentarily distracted, her grip of his pants loosened before she renewed her strength and started to pull them down; her kiss turning almost desperate as she struggled underneath him. He helped her, and after a few awkward tugs he managed to get out of both his pants and shoes. Deciding socks and boxers had to go as well, he finally broke their kiss and repositioned himself so he sat down, and removed his socks one at a time. She started to remove her dress and shoes as well, and he found himself watching her as she seemed intent on getting out of it as quickly as possible. Licking his lips, he eyed her body in the dim light coming from the other room and felt his stiff arousal twitch once she reached her panties. He remembered he was still in his boxers and slipped out of them as well, still keeping his eyes on her as she too removed her last piece of clothing.

"Do I look good, Shin'ichi?" she asked once she was done, settling herself further up the bed in a sitting position. He let his eyes wander over her body again, and swallowed as the knot in his stomach tightened again. "Yes," he mumbled, still blushing in slight embarrassment. She smiled and giggled, reaching over to cup his face in her hands and capture his lips in a hot, passionate kiss that made him move quickly to push her down and place her underneath his body. He rested his weight on one arm to avoid crushing her while his free hand roamed her body freely and with restraint. She squirmed and moaned, arching her back to come closer to his heat. The skin to skin contact was delicious, and he found himself at his limits. Playing briefly with her breasts, he let his hand return to her wet sex, where he pinched her sensitive bundle of nerves before soothing it with teasingly light caresses. Breaking their kiss, he moved to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure you want to continue, Nodame?"

He could almost  _hear_  the pout in her voice as she replied with an impatient huff, "Yes senpai, stop teasing! Nodame is  _dying!"_

He snorted, nuzzling her neck as he took a hold of himself, stroking a few times, before guiding him to her entrance. She spread her legs wider and as he pushed himself inside, she thrust her hips upwards. Her pained gasp and the tears collecting in her wide eyes made him pause despite the strong urge to start moving, and as he waited for her to adjust, he buried his face in her shoulder while nibbling and kissing the skin.

"O-okay, you can start to move now, Shin'ichi," she finally said, voice a bit uneven. He complied, hands caressing her body and mouth returning to her lips as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust inside again equally slow. For a few moments he held this rhythm, before he could no longer hold back and increased his speed. She easily matched his movements, rolling her hips deliciously against him and he found himself forced to reach down between them to offer her extra stimulation in order to push her over the brink before he came himself.

"Shin'ichi!!" she moaned into his ear as ecstasy hit, her inner muscles contracting around his pulsing member and as she calmed down he thrust a few more times before he spent himself inside of her, making warmth spread through her womb before he collapsed.

"Senpai, you're heavy," she gasped, pushing against his shoulders. He sighed, the intense pleasure of satisfaction making him feel light-headed but extremely tired, in a very enjoyable way, and rolled off of her to lie beside her instead. "Shut up," he grumbled, pulling her close in an embrace. He ignored her giddy smile and pleased giggles, only wanting to go to sleep. When she tried to get up, he quickly tightened his grip and easily kept her from getting anywhere.

"Shin'ichi," she began, looking up at his face where she lay pressed against his chest. Her expression was serious, but her eyes still shone with giddy happiness. "You'll need the covers, or else you'll catch a cold."

Sighing, he let her go and watched with half-closed eyes as she fetched them from the foot of the bed where they had been moved by their previous activities, and he couldn't help but admire the way the shadows fell along her body, emphasizing her curves. Once she returned with the sheets, he slung his arm around her waist and pulled her close again, burying his nose in her tousled hair. It was soft and smelled so  _Nodame_  that he quickly found himself falling asleep. The last thing he heard, was a whispered "I love you", which he replied to with a grunt.  _I know._

oOo

When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was very thirsty, had that he had forgotten to brush his teeth last night. The dull ache in his head told him the thirst was due to dehydration from too much alcohol, and it also explained why he had forgotten to brush his teeth if he'd drunk enough to cause a hangover.

Then, the warm, comforting weight over his chest moved and his eyes flew open once he realized that whatever had caused the sated feeling currently making his limbs feel very heavy had not been a dream.

"Shit," he mumbled, looking down at the sleeping face of Nodame, only to see that she was no longer asleep, but in the process of waking up.

"Senpai?" she asked in a hoarse voice, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she met his thoughtful gaze. She frowned, worried by the look in his eyes. "Do you regret it?"

Fighting the urge to shake some sense into her, he sighed before pulling her close and planting a soft kiss on her mouth. "No," he replied, smiling crookedly. "I was just thinking if you'd like to play the piano with me again. You really need to practice."

He cheeks turned red at his words and the entirely too pleased expression on her face made him suspect she had not understood what he meant.

"ooh senpaaaii, I would love to have more  _practice!"_  she squealed, hugging his arm and making him painfully aware that they were still naked. Then he realized what she thought he'd meant, and blushed.

"You pervert!" he growled, pushing her away and ignoring her protests and whining. "That's NOT what I meant!!"

Although, he was ashamed to realize, he wouldn't mind that kind of practice either.

oOo

 


End file.
